This invention relates in general to robotic arms and end of arm tools for use in picking up and moving articles to or from a specific location.
Robotic arms with end of arm tooling are used in many applications in many industries. Often these devices are controlled by a programmable controller to do a repetitive task with the end of arm tooling being manually set in a fixed position to repetitively pick up and release articles. If the robotic arm and end of arm tooling are to be used in a different situation, such as moving a different shape of article than the previous one, the end of arm tool usually has to be manually reconfigured for that purpose. If this reconfiguration has to occur often, the cost of labor and the down time for utilization of the equipment can be significant.